No se está tan mal
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Si murieras y fueras a la nada, ¿no querrías que alguien te acompañase? ¿Aunque fuese tu asesino? One shot desde el punto de vista de L. NO es Yaoi.


**No se está tan mal**

El humano asesinado por una Death Note no puede ir ni al cielo ni al infierno.

Después de la muerte sólo existe la nada.

¿Qué es la nada?

La nada es... oscura, sin fin. No podría decir si es cálida o fría, pero arropa como una manta en invierno y puedes dejar la mente en blanco. ¿O sería en negro?

No se puede ver nada, no hay nadie aquí, estoy completamente solo. Pero da igual, no echo a nadie en falta. Bueno, sólo mis pasteles, mis bombones, mis pinchitos de golosinas... Tengo ganas de llevarme algo dulce a la boca, pero no tengo boca. Creo que tampoco tengo manos, ni cuerpo. Pero aún así me persigue mi adicción por las cosas azucaradas.

Tendré que conformarme con el recuerdo...

Siento como si flotara en este inmenso espacio de color negro, y de vez en cuando, me asaltan pensamientos de cuando estaba vivo... Me acuerdo de la casa Wammy, de Watari, que murió un poco antes que yo. Espero que esté en un sitio mejor que este. Al menos que tenga luz... También recuerdo el caso Kira y cómo la falta de pruebas provocó que muriera a manos de ese asesino. Light…

¿Qué pienso de Light? Bueno, me mató, eso está claro, pero he de reconocer que fue un amigo y le dio un aliciente a mi aburrida vida. Yo nunca tuve amigos, y que el mayor sospechoso de ser Kira y más inteligente chico que he conocido nunca aparte de mí dijera con esa sonrisa: _"Somos amigos"_ fue una sensación que nunca olvidaré. Excitante, peligrosa, agradecida...

Pero tampoco olvidaré nunca la cara que puso antes de que muriera. Daba más miedo que la de los auténticos shinigami. Podría participar sin problemas en una película de terror y no necesitar maquillaje alguno.

Aunque no sepa nada de lo que está pasando allí donde se quedó mi cuerpo, noto cada vez que alguien es asesinado por la Death Note. Sé que Mello ha muerto, también el señor Yagami. Y mucha más gente que no conocía, entre criminales y personas inocentes que buscaban desenmascarar a Kira. Pero para desenmascararle bastaría con ver su cara cuando consigue asesinar a quien se propone.

Suerte que aún queda Near, ¿no? Nunca lo consideré tan bueno como yo, en la casa Wammy era demasiado vago y bastante miedoso. Sé que si se ha puesto a la cabeza de la investigación se habrá quedado escondido en una habitación llena de monitores de ordenador y sus juguetes, y mientras juega va desanudando todos los pasos del caso. Bueno, al menos tiene menos posibilidades de que le maten si es tan cauteloso, aunque a este paso les van a dar las uvas.

¡Vamos! El asesino es Yagami Light, no es tan complicado. Desde el principio fue el más sospechoso de todos.

Doy vueltas como una peonza en esta oscuridad y pruebo a hablar:

—¿Hola? —mi voz se oye perfectamente. ¿O puede que sea mi imaginación? Prefiero creer que es audible.

Canturreo una vieja canción que escuché en el orfanato. Es alegre y rápida, pero yo la tarareo bastante más despacio. ¿Para qué las prisas? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ya me cansé. Tal vez debería intentar dormir. Me relajo y despejo mi mente, pero me asalta una duda.

¿Ahora que he muerto... voy a quedarme para siempre aquí?

No sé qué pensar. Es imposible saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi muerte. Tampoco es que me importe, porque tampoco se está tan mal.

Lo que sí me aterroriza es quedarme solo para siempre en un espacio indefinido. Con mi mente, mi juventud, la de cosas que no hice en la vida por ser el detective más brillante de mi época, acabaría volviéndome loco.

Necesito alguien con quien hablar... Evoco el recuerdo de Light y sorprendentemente, le empiezo a echar de menos. Fue la mejor época de mi vida.

Ojalá él no hubiera sido Kira...

No habría muerto y tendría un amigo con quien pasarlo bien mientras resolviera casos...

—Light, cuando mueras iré a por ti... —susurro. No importa el tiempo que tarde, cuando lo haga, iré a buscarle y le obligaré a quedarse conmigo a hacerme compañía. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por su _amigo_ ¿no?

Jajaja... Estoy seguro de que a él también le gustará. ¿Quién no se alegraría de estar conmigo para toda la eternidad?

Vuelvo a canturrear mientras me relajo y duermo. Puedo dormir y soñar como hacía cuando estaba vivo. Y creo que de esa manera puedo pasearme por los sitios que me marcaron en forma de fantasma.

Esta vez sueño... Con un viejo polígono industrial abandonado. Veo a Near, sentado en el suelo, con varios subordinados suyos detrás, entre los cuales también está Mogi. Frente a ellos está Light, junto con Matsuda y los demás. Mi intuición era correcta, no ha muerto nadie más. El shinigami Ryuk también se encuentra allí. ¿Soy yo o tiene una cara divertida? Bueno, su rostro siempre muestra una sonrisa, así que no estoy del todo convencido.

Me interesa saber de lo que hablan, pero no puedo oírles. Mueven los labios y los brazos, se miran entre ellos, pero sobretodo miran a Light. Creo que he llegado en el momento en que le descubren.

Me acerco a Light y sonrío ante su cara de pánico. Sí, le están descubriendo todo el tinglado.

Aparece un hombre con gafas por la puerta y veo cómo escribe rápidamente el nombre de todos los que hay allí en la libreta. Uah, esa cara está más desquiciada que la de Light cuando me mató.

Pero me echo a reír.

No va a morir nadie, no murió nadie. Light perdió los papeles y confesó todo. Aunque no le oigo sé que debe estar hablando de su fantástico reino en el que él sería el Dios. Pero Dios no existe, si existiera, no habría acabado en la nada, Yagami Light.

Hay forcejeos y Matsuda le termina disparando. Pero yo estoy más ocupado mirando los muñequitos que le enseña Near a Light. El muñeco que sostiene en el pulgar se parece mucho a mí, en cambio, los otros dos que tiene en los dedos índice y corazón, por encima del mío, parecen Mello y él. No sé qué habrá dicho, pero supongo que habrá declarado que la unión hace la fuerza.

Sí, estuve solo y confié en quien me asesinó. Pero ya no voy a estar más solo.

Ryuk sujeta su libreta y yo me acerco a él y le susurro:

—Escribe el nombre de Light, por favor...

Y lo hace. No sé si porque me oyó o porque a él le dio la gana, pero me concedió el deseo y sonreí ampliamente mirando a Light, colocándome frente a él.

Observé sus últimos forcejeos para vivir y contemplé como su alma salía de su cuerpo.

—Hola, Kira. Light... —le saludo, regocijándome por su expresión de sorpresa—. Vamos a la nada.

Porque en la nada no se está tan mal. Y menos aún si tienes compañía.

**FIN**


End file.
